The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia plant botanically known as Diascia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balwinlamp’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during September 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Diascia cultivars that continuously flower with medium green-colored foliage and a well-branched, upright growth habit.
The new Diascia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Diascia×hybrida breeding selection designated DZPJXXG-M, not patented, characterized by its medium pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Diascia×hybrida breeding selection designated JHWWPLJ-M, not patented, characterized by its light pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during March 2004 in a controlled environment at Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2004 at Guadalupe, Calif., Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.